The Odyssey
by thechristmasnut
Summary: When Malibu surfer Kim Crawford runs away from home to see her friend in the surf central Honolulu, what surprises lie install for this young surfer? Will she find what she is looking for? Or will she just go home and give up? What happens when the gorgeous surfer Jack Brewer gets thrown into it all? Will there be love or hatred? KimxxJackxx JerryxxGracexx


**Hey everyone it is me Lauren. Long-time no see I know I haven't been on for so long. I didn't know what to do with my other two stories but I got an idea for a new one **** ok so it's obviously called 'The Odyssey' and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything.**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_**~Kim's**_** P.O.V~**

"Kim! Kim get down here this instant!" Cried my step-mother.

"Urgghhh" I groaned as i rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. Names Kimberly Anne Crawford. I live in Malibu and Im 17 years old and just graduated, THANK GOD! I live with my step mum and my dad. my real mum died when i was five from cancer. My dad says that i am the spitting image of her, but i can't really remember her that much. All i know is what is in her journal that she left behind and on tapes that my dad has. She was a big surfer, and so am i. See me and my step mum... we don't really... _Like..._ each other, actually we hate each other. She is just a cow, but my dad loves her for some reason. My dad's never around anyway, he is the C.E.O of a huge company so i never see him.

"KIMBERLEY!" she cried again. _OK now im pissed,_ I thought to myself as i sat up.

"WHAT!" i screamed back at her.

"Get down here this instant or else!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"Or what? You know what? Why don't you go and shove whatever it is up your a-" i screamed only to be interrupted.

"Kimberly! Get down here now!" Said my father calmly. See this goes on every morning. I got up and walked down stairs to see my dad and my step mum sitting at the table. there was bacon and eggs on a plate for me and i sat down and started eating. And again like usual, it was filled with silence. I remember that when it was my mum, my dad and I, there was never a dull moment. I looked up at my dad and then he started speaking. "Kim, have you looked at the brochure i left in your room?" he asked. i huffed, he keeps giving me brochures for this fancy school in Los Angeles.

"No but the bin got a good look at it" i said whilst going back to my food.

"Kim! It is an amazing school! it fits what you want to do-" he said to me.

"And what would that be? I don't want to be the C.E.O of a mega rich company like you! I don' want to sit behind a desk all day! i want to be out there! i want to see the world dad!" i said as calmly as i could but boy was i pissed.

"Kimberly it is what's best for you! It's what your mum would have wan-" OK he did not pull the mum card.

"And how would you know huh? She was a surfer dad! that's what she did! You never saw her cramped up in an office, You know you should never have brought her here dad. It was the city that killed her, not the cancer" i said as i banged my fork against the table. I got up and stomped to my room.

"Kimberly don't use that tone! he is your father! You will not speak like that to him young lady" said Eliza.

"Oh shut up and mind your own business you bat!" i said and walked into my room and slammed the door. It is the same ever god damn morning. I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. "Oh mum, i wish you were here" i mumbled under my breath. Then suddenly my phone went off.

_"All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, now put your hands up"_ it played. What! i didn't pick it out. i picked up the phone.

"Grace please tell me this is good news and not something bad because i can't take anymore" i said flopping onto my bed. i heard my brunet best friend chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Haha, i just called to say i miss you!" she said and i chuckled. See me and Grace have been best friends since we were little but she moved to Hawaii to get away from the city. She moved a couple of years ago. She now lives alone on the beach in front of one of the best surf breaks in the world, _Honolulu_.

"I miss you to Grace" i said into the phone. "What's it like over there?"

"Oh man the surf has been pumping lately" she said with excitement.

"Really, cause there is nothing here" i said laying down.

"Hahaha, ok so whats the thing with your dad this morning?" she asked. i sighed and told her about what happened.

"I don't think i can take it anymore Grace" i said and she sighed. Suddenly the best idea ever popped into my head. "Oh my god! i know what i am going to do" i said excitedly.

"What?" She asked.

"I am going to come to Honolulu!" i said. "I need to get away from this place" i said into the phone.

"Kim you're always welcome to stay with me, so im really excited now!" she said and then squealed. i kept her on the phone and jumped onto the computer. i had a look at my bank account. Ok so i got a lot of money cause of the 4 bloody jobs i had from my freshman year. "Kim i have a question" Grace asked through the phone.

"Shoot" i said whilst getting up and walking out of my room.

"How are you going to come, your dad will never let you come" she said. i shrugged.

"Then i wont tell him, i'll just leave him a letter" i said as i walked down stairs and saw a note on the fridge.

_Kim, _

_Eliza and I have both gone to a conference for her fashion line so we will be back tomorrow night, have fun, money is in the jar for pizza, have fun. Dad._

"Like the one he just left me" i said to grace and she sighed. i walked back up stairs and went online and had a look at cheap flights to Honolulu. I quickly booked one for tonight at 5:30pm. i smiled and then turned off the computer and started packing. I had to say goodbye to Grace and said i would call her when i am about to get on the plane so she knows when to pick me up. i got my suitcase and packed in my clothes, togs, towel, toiletries and shoes. I walked down stairs and towards our fireplace. On the top of that was a small jar made from wood. It had carvings of surfboards and Honolulu on it cause that is where my mum grew up. I got it and walked upstairs to put it in my suitcase a long with the box that had my mums journal in it and the pictures of her at different sports in Hawaii. I then brought my bags down stairs and walked into the kitchen. i got a pen and started to write my letter.

_Dad,_

_By the time you get home i will already be gone. I think we need some time apart, i had to escape the city, Eliza and you. I couldn't handle it anymore, i'm sorry. Don't bother looking for me, i will be back eventually. Don't worry about me, i will be fine like always, Kim._

I put the pen down and left the note on the bench. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 2pm. It takes me a while to get into the city so i walked up to my bedroom and changed. I then walked downstairs and out into the garage. i was looking at the surfboards to take and my eyes stopped at my mums. "It's time to go home mum" i said as i picked it up and put it with my stuff. I walked back and locked the front door and out all of my stuff into my car. Once i closed my garage i then jumped into my black car and started to make my way towards the airport.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I was waiting in the line to board my plane. I was both nervous and excited. I grabbed my phone and called Grace. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey Kim, you about to get on?"

"Yeah, just thought i would let ya know" i said with a smile. "Ok, well i got to get on so i'll see ya soon" i said and we hanged up. i gave the woman my ticket, she scanned it and smiled and let me through. i eventually reached my seat and sat down. A couple were sitting next to me but i was on the window seat. Soon enough the plane was filled up and we started moving. i watched as we lifted of the ground.

"Goodbye Malibu, Hello Honolulu"


End file.
